Alter Egos, Lace, and band tees
by Ghostly.goth
Summary: jealous Adrien, Marichat sin. first attempt. not too horrible, i can't with summaries. hint of Adrienette. Warning: writer with a heavy case of dyslexia, everything will eventually be edited, if you can handle that please go ahead and if you cant please refrain from commenting on it, i didn't think id have to do this but, here it is. completed will be edited soon.
1. Chapter 1

Alter Egos, Lace, and Band tees

Marinette was ecstatic her final project for her portfolio before turning in her application for school was sponsored by jagged stone. He had asked her to collaborate on his albums ever since and now he wants her to design his tour shirts. Jagged Stone wasn't picky about what Marinette did with her stuff as long as he got what was asked, truth be told he was fond of the eighteen year old.

"Okay guys so were going to moddle the prototypes for the tour shirts," half of her class was there, she thought it would be great to show the design on people that are so different . "i have a unisex tee shirt, two different menz one and two different women t-shirts. For women i also have a few different cut out designs to show off and see if Jagged likes them."

The students were happy, julika, mylen, Alix and rose agreed to help. And nathaniel, adrien, kim iven and luka also agreed. Of course Alya and Nino wanted to help behind the scenes.

Jagged Stone was very pleased with the album cover. It was him looking over a crystal ball that had a crowd of people at his concert. There were dark pink accents and whimsical swirls. In a haunting faunt was the title 'So Bad I'm Good.' he was so pleased he was giving her a chance to work on his tour merch. She had only gotten his shirts done, but he wanted to see it if he liked them she could continue.

So days later they all found themselves in a building in Paris. It was run down and open, they had cleaned it out enough to get a nice open space while trapping the darkness and the lighting didn't interfere. While setting up julika got a call "what are you at least okay? Okay get better rose."

"What happened?" kim walked up to her concerned for his classmate.

"Rose got a cold, she can't make it today" Julika found at the fact that her best friend won't be able to make it.

"Marinette you'll have to fill in for rose we needed an even number for the fashion blog shoot." Alya smiled at her, knowing marinette had a few blogs she posted her clothes on. Only one of them featured her modeling, though nobody knew it was her.

"Yeah mari, it'll be fun come on," Luka smiled at her.

"Okay," Marinette physically melted at him talking to her. If anyone payed attention they could see Adrien in the background staring at them with a mixed expression.

Marinette when into another room to change, though rose and her were the same shirt size and Alya had some black shorts she could borrow. And marinette had some things that might work in her project bag she takes with her for accessory reasons.

She walked out in the first female shirt that went off her shoulder and was made slightly oversized, the logo was an outline of Jagged Stone in the same dark pink that she put onto the album, under it was the album name. In the back it said ' he told me I could see the world but all i saw was you" with all the places he's traveling under it. She had on black thigh highs with pink lace up top.

"Wow Mari," Alya smiled at her she looked amazing. "Julika can you do some hair and makeup i'll get a shoot of just the guys right now."

Marinette saw alya pose Luka and adrien who wore a shirt similar to hers but instead of pink was done in purple. Luka wore his normal jeans and accessories, where Adrien hap his hair straight down with black skinny jeans and a spiked wristband. He had on dark purple shoes instead of his orange shoes.

Julika went at her with her straightener, curling her bangs to look like blunt bangs, her hair was let loose into a dark flowing wave that she ruffled. Her eyes were lined into a lazy smokey eye with a thin cat eye. And a dark berry gloss coated her plump lips.

As she finished kim and nathaniel were having their photo taken everything seemed to freeze as they all watched her walk out.

Adrien was flabbergasted, his insides were tuning and his face seemed flushed. He watched every curve of her body and how her hair bounced taking a mental picture to save for later. Adrien watched as Luka approached her adrien growled slightly. Sure marnette and Luca were great friends of his but lately seeing them together was getting under his skin. She was his gorgeous friend, there was no denying that, and looking back even as chat noir there was no denying there was something between them. She also lit up around Luka. her watched as Julika grabbed her and took her to their photo area.

"She's so amazing," Luka sighed as he sat down next to Adrien. "I mean she can pull off her sweet self and this sultry groupie look. I just don't know when she'll finally be ready to go on that date."

"Wait dude you've asked her out?" Adrien asked stopping that growl from coming back out.

"Yeah man, she said she liked me but she was sorting through some old feelings." Luka sighed. "She said he didn't even like her. I can't wrap my head around that someone wouldn't like someone so smart, beautiful, sweet and sexy like her."

"I don't know man, maybe she'll come around soon." he forced a smile. His anger was unnoticed by the dreaming boy.

"I'm gonna pair you up I want, julika and luca, mari, Nath and adrien, Alix and Kim, iven and mylen. Pair up and pose then i want you all to work on poses and we'll get back when your done." nino announced.

In marinette's opinion, Nath looked great his long hair was tousled and he had lined his eyes. He was wearing the second design wich was big on his thin frame it had the album cover completely on it he had ripped paint splattered black skinny jeans and converse. The back said Bad Daddy, the unfortunate name of one of his songs, with the tour places over a dark purple outline of the continents.

They chose a simple pose the boys facing back with her between them her arms reaching up to their shoulders, the same pose went on to show off the back.

Every one got into the unisex shirt looked like the Album replacing the crystal ball with a globe and taking away the pink detailing. They all got together and everyone together arms around each other smiling. They turned to the back showing 'so Bad i'm Good' in smaller font 'jagged stone rocked my world'.

"That a wrap, so Luka if you can stay back for the fashion blog photos with Mari. thanks." Alya smiled at everyone, "guys go into the other room and change into your original looks."

Adrien felt his blood boil, as he walked out to find Gorilla waiting for him.

Adrien knew why he was so bothered by Luka and marinette he was a healthy teenage boy, Mari was a pretty girl. He'll admit, to himself, that during late frustrated nights he had let his mind wonder to her.

It didn't help that during his visits with her as chat he had seen her in some short sleepwear that left little to the imagination especially since she's developed more over the past three years.

It was late now he was confused. "Plagg transform me," he cried heading out.

Marinette was almost done for the night whenever she designed something she posted a picture of herself on a personal page of 'behind the sewing machine.' marinette was very unapologetic about her post on there it hardly had a following so she wasn't too concerned.

She currently set up her camera to face a set up on her pink chair she set up a white drape to cover her room and draped the chair in a gold cloth marinette set up her camera same shirt and thigh high stockings bit her shorts were traded in for a dark pink panty with lace over them. A small bow on the top.

Marinette Lot in a pose showing off her curves, shen one showing her impossibly flat stomach. Then she messed her hair up and took one sitting. A soft knock on her trap door interrupted her session. A muffled princess was heard.

"Shit one second kitty!" she yelled quickly breaking everything down and shoving it back. She moved her computer to show the photos alya had sent her from earlier.

"Come in kitty." she yelled at him as she heard the door open.

"Princess what's that on your screen?" adrien, saw she was only in her underwear and shirt. but looked to see the photos of her and Luka, the looked suggestive and intimate like two wild teenagers in love. "Who is he?"

"oh , Luka he's a good friend he was helping me with a fashion shoot." marry smiled sweetly.

"Looks like more than a friend, princess." he growled getting dangerously close to her. This was something her new he'd never even try to do as Adrien, but chat noir brought the worst (well it felt amazing) in him.

"You sound jealous, Chaton," her voice was failing her as she stepped back hitting her desk. She bit her lips that were newly glossed for her personal shoot he could smell the perry flavored gloss.

"I don't like other men being that close to you, your my princess right." morals be Damned he wanted her she was intoxicating and he was turned on. "I've been dying to do this all day, so fuck it."

He pushed his lipps onto hers his tounge liking her full bottom lip. He tasted the syrupy sweet gloss and pulled back the lipstick smeared around his lips and her own face. "Do you trust me?" he purred.

She nodded, he grabbed a bing satin material and tied it around her eyes. She heard his baton extend and felt his arms around her.

She felt her back hit her soft bed. Chat kept her between his legs. He kissed her once more moving to her neck and nibbled on her ear whispering "plagg detransform me." His voice and the ear nibbling sent shivers that went directly to her core. "Do you want this?'

"Y-yes. I really do chat." Marinette wanted it once she was touched it was hard not to she was sick of handling it on her own too.

Chat stripped and slowly took her clothes off her. He kept her knee sock on though, he really liked them.

He worked his way back up to her neck kissing down to her chest . he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked her eager moans growing louder.

"Fuck," she sputtered the curse word and arched.

"Did i make the pure little princess curse, I wonder what would happen if i when lower." he kisses her once more and smoked dragging his tongue to her stomach he went lower, then to her inner thigh. Planing kisses until her saw. He took her in blowing into her hot center. He dragged his index finger down her slit feelin how wet she was. She whimpered at his touch. It egged him on, he pressed his thumb to her clit as he licked her entrance.

"Chat please, i want- need." her needy whimpers turned into incoherent whines. She was unraveling fast and adrien couldn't take it any longer. He let her be as she whined at the lack of contact. He wrapped his hand around himself and pumped steadily. He slowly entered her giving her some time to adjust. Going in and out in a slow rhythm. She moaned, he put a hand to rub her center knowing it'll drive her over the edge. (he might be inexperienced but he had internet).

She whined and cursed, only completely losing it when he started going faster. She finally moaned his name it was breathless and beautiful.

Adrien then pulled out knowing he was close. He finishes himself off and cleaned up. The then transformed back into chat taking her blindfold off and helping her clean handed her her shirt and pantys.

He kissed her once she was dressed "i'll see you my princess."

Marinette woke up the next day feeling like a mess her bathroom mirror showcased a mixture of dark lipstick and hickeys all over her body, she sighed and as if defeated, "what did i just let happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Marnette was a hot mess after her, well, incident with Chat. she was flushed and sputtering.

Her mind couldn't help but wonder back to how his bare hands felt, how she tasted her gloss on his soft lips, how it felt when his tongue enter- "oh Tiki I am royally screwed. I don't know where i stand with adrien or Luka, and now tho it's not romantic i keep having these insane dirty thoughts about chat."

"Mari, you let these things get messy it didn't have to be like this.," Tiki scolded her holder. "I just hope you can figure it out."

Marinette's phone rang. "Hey girl, nino got us into a college party, he's DJing and it's crazy themed, there going super."

"Alya im not so sure-"

"Come on girl, it'll be fun plus we can legally do everything so it's fine." Alya smiled. "Picking you up at eight."

Marinette sighed as she looked through her closet. She found a low cut black crop top, a black choker with a gold bell. Some lace cat ears, shorts and green knee let her hair down once more added a cat eye and lip gloss and she found it presentable. Adding some combat boots she had gotten for a military esque look she looked perfect.

Alya entered in a black loose crop top with a wifi symbol and black cargo pants, her hair was up and she had dark makeup. "Damn girl don't you look like a hot kitty,' she laughed.

"Shut up lady imma just use my akuma to get in." Mari smiles as her and Alya got into ninos van.

"So we're gonna be early, but its Lukas frat house so maybe you two can talk, wink wink, nudge." Alya laughed at the flustered look on her best friends face. "My little mari may not be Pure after tonight. Girl you should swallow that pride and get at that roker before he has groupies throwing themselves at his."

Mari sighed, "I don't know Alya I like our friendship it would be so awkward if this time was as awkward as when we first met, he barely held my hand!"

"Girls can we cut this crap were here," Nino barked sick of the mushy feelings and his girlfriends vulgar hints.

Aly whispered in her ear "just get that Dick girl, you never know until you try." as she walked away winking on Nino's arm.

As mari walked into the oversized house she found Luka talking to some of his friends, "Mari come here for a second."

"Oh hi Luka, how are you doing?" he looked hot in a batman muscle shirt,showing off the beginning of a tattoo sleeve, and skinny jeans.

"Doing well, Kitten, I see your a fan of Chat's," he smiled sweetly at her. "These are Butch, Kyle, and Chris." he introduced his friends.

Marinette got into a steady talk with them as music started and people started pouring in. soon enough one of Lukas friends handed her a drink, she downed it quickly and was giving her another witch she drank slowly.

"Hey Mari can we talk?" Luka whispered into her ear. She smiled nodding. As she let Luka guide her upstairs, she saw a flash of blonde and green enter the house. "So i was really hoping you'd consider us, i think it's time were mature enough and it's been three ye-"

"Luka stop, i did really like you, but stuff happened and I am not over something that had recently happened," she sighed as she leaned onto the back of the wall outside his door. "I really wanted us to go somewhere, ask me a week ago and i would have agreed, but I don't think that i can anymore."

"Can I kiss you? Just once?" he asked softly, she had nodded. He leaned forward pressing his pink lips to her glossed lips just once.

The simple kiss left marinette feeling no sparks, no fire and no wanting for more. She broke off the kiss whispering sorry and pushed past him.

The first person she found was adrien sitting on the bottom step it a Flash shirt and jeans. "Hey Adrien!"

Adrien turned around and his heart jumped, he took in her chat noir look. It showed so much he found himself wanting again.

"Hey mari nice look, kitty." she blushed a impossible red.

"I was inspired?" she drawn out like a question, thinking of her activities with chat the night before.

"I bet you were, Chat told me once that you two are great friends." he smirked a dark look in his green eyes as he stood up and got closer to her. "I saw you head up with Luka is that official now?"

"No he and I liked each other, but i don't really feel it anymore and i don't want to string him along," she smiled sadly. Adrien once again got dangerously close she could smell the vodka on his breath his cup was full still.

"Really any particular reason?" he asked bringing his cup up once more, before he could even sip it Marinette took the cup and downed it ( **a/n i have done this i really don't suggest it at all)**. She smashed her lips onto his and eagerly took him in.

Adrien shows the same enthusiasm into the intoxicated kiss, the bitter taste of the alcohol and some thing that could only be described a Marinette took over his senses.

"Want me to call a cab?" Adrien boldly suggested.

"My parents are out at a convention for the week?" she nibbled on his ear. Adrien wasted no time calling a car and giving him the address.

They sat on the porch biting, nibbling, and kissing. When the cab rolled up it wasn't any better. They stumbled out and into the bakery. Adrien's hands went up her shirt feeling delicate lace.

She hurried up the stairs to her own room as he followed eyes trailing on her ass. She took off her shoes as he did the same to his and the sock. She moved to mimik him

"Stop and leave them on, I want to take my time and stripp you down and enjoy it!" He growled. Shivers and a hint of familiarity went through her.

Adrien took control as he took off his shirt and kissed her eagerly. His tongue lapped at her she lifted her up and held on to her butt as her legs wrapped around him. She could feel the harddenting bulge as he grinded into her.

He managed to get them safely on her bed before taking her leg into his hand and peeling her socks off, he them moved to her shorts and shirt leaving her in underwear, the cat ears, and bell choker.

Adrien practically drooled at her under where set, it was a black set with a bright grean cat shpped lace layered over it. The look of her breast in them made him go insane, pride and possessiveness tops over him as he uncovered her chest sucking on one nopple and kneeding on the other. "You want me to go insane, you knew what you were doing, right Kitten?" he kissed his way back up to her lips. He put one of his hands down the underwear and rubbed at her cilt. She was wet and he smirked into her mouth.

Mari wanted more, she pushed him back unzipping his pants and bringing them down. The apparent bulge in his boxers had her giggling not believing that she did that to the Adrien Agreste. She pulled them down using her teeth as she looked up at him. She gave him an innocent smile as she licked the tip of his penis. She licked down the length before taking him into her mouth.

Adrien couldn't believe that his sweet friend was sucking him off. He moaned and leaned leaned his head to the back. She worked backup leavening a bite on his hip. He pushed her back down so she laid with him between her legs. He quickly entered her thrusting into her steadily.

"A-Adrien faster" she begged his teasing had brought her so close and she wanted more. Her quickened his pace, grunting he almored matched her breathy moans.

"Adrien!" she practically screamed. scratching into his back as she came.

Only moments later he had cum, pulling out and getting his boxers before laying down, seconds later she hear snoring.

Marinette reached for a black tank top and pantys. "My God, i feel like a total slut."

That night she slept with thoughts of both the man next to her and the man who took her the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette sat on her balcony waiting to Adrien to leave . sure it was her own fault but the guilt ate at her. Her phone beeped for her to see she got a text from jagged.

 _Hello darling, just making sure you know the album release party is on saturday night come and its rocker formal love. Dress to impress_

Marinate pulled out he sketchbook thanking god for the distraction.

.

.

.

.

When school came marinette did everything in her power to avoid adrien though the only two people who knew even a glimmer of something happened were Alya and Nino. each staying with their own best friend.

When the final bell rang adrien en caught up to marinette. "Mari, can we talk about this i don't want-"

"Others to know how you made a mistake, that im a slut." marinette knew it was wrong to blame him but it came out like word vomit. And she ran before he agreed with her.  
Marinette got her father to call the school and say she'd be out sick for a while with the agreement that alya brought her the homework she missed. She spent the days bringing herself into her dress for jaggeds party. Mak. ing it perfect and sultery something she wasnt used to but felt fond of since her photo shoot. When friday night came alya, julika and maylen stayed with her to get her looking amazing for the next day.

"So, wanna tell us why you've been avoiding school?" julika asked.

"We'll keep a secret marinette," maylen sweetly gripped her hand.

"I slept with adrien." i sighed. The girls looked at each other like she had grown a new head. They were somewhat dumbstruck. Marinette was by no means a virgin, nathaniel gladly claimed that last summer when, she had done a brief friends with benefit thing, she drew the line at a threesome with marc a few times in. but that was exploration, she never thought experience would come if she waited around for adrien to notice her.

"Your kidding." alya cried, upset she kept the secret and had to deal with this alone.

"Not at all, so guys jagged wants me to be there early to help greet and red capet with him. I think it's time to sleep."

"Sure honey," alyas voice was distant and whisper like.

Marinette slept through the night disappointed in herself. She let it spill but tomorrow was high pressure so he needed to be ready.

She awoke to shower and put on a robe, she made pancakes for her friends and whent to get them up.

It was noon she had three hours. As soon as they finished eating. Julika did her hair mimicking what she had done for her t shirt photos with a little less messiness, maylen did her eyes a black and smokey look. Alya went through shoes looking for a pair to go with her dress.

Marinette got on the dress it was a solid black mini dress with a mock corset front using a deep pink lace to control the amount of chest shone. She didn't get much out but enough to tease.

Alya and maylen settled on a glossy berry lip and black tie up wedges.

"We did good" alya high fived the other two while marinette got on a trench coat. "Oh almost forgot i found this in your closet." it was a black choker with a silver music note in the center.

"You look like a darkside princess," maylen laughed.

"Wicked." julika agreed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jagged was ecstatic to see her looking like a punk princess. He proudly walked with her on his arm showing off the amazing talent he had found.

"Jagged, you look amazing of course, and who's this beautiful young lady with you?" a short overly done reporter stopped him.

"This is the little muse marinette, the album cover as well as my world tour merch was designed by her." He looked proud of her. "She's my favorite fan i've met."

Questions continuously came her way, slightly overwhelmed and red she walked into the hotel dining event room. Giant screens displaying his tour commercial and stocks of the album were set everywhere.

What marinette didn't expect was that it was like a big part, everyone laughing, dancing and enjoying the moment. Marinette grabbed a glass of champagne and started walking around. Jagged was talking when he spotted her.

"Ahh, little muse, i hope you don't mind but i invited some designer friends and they would really like to talk with you." jagged offered his arm to her bobbing and weaving through the crowd. "Here we go mr. Agrest and madam ivory, now i must go mingle play nice you two."

"Ahh, Miss Dupain-Cheng i thought that was you, you won my contest a few years back." Gabriel agreste nodded curtly to her.

"I'm sorry to say we haven't met before, but darling the color mix on his album was amazing, and the artistic designs on the shits, i could use an eye like yours." ivory evans was a designer most none for her sexy lingerie. To say marinette wouldn't know about that would be a lie.

"It's wonderful to see you and to meet you Madam Ivory. If you have some more time i would love to talk some more-"

"Goodness me Gabriel, she's young at her first red carpet event, we should let her enjoy it," the woman laughed her dark perfectly straight locks shifting as she smiled at the man. "Now darling, my phone number, i would like to talk personally with you.

"I hope we'll meet again Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette's head was spinning this was everything she could wish for. "Oh look how much more wondrous can this be, I see my ladybug and i already have Chat Noir with me," marinette could recognize clara nightingale's voice anywhere.

And she knew the tall blond beside her could only be one person. "Clara, how amazing to see you." the woman hugged marinette. "And Adrien."

"Clara may i please have a moment with mari,"hadrien turned he was in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a loose green tie and his vivid green eyes were lined darkly, he was perfection.

Oh please don't let me stand in the way," she sang songs with a smirk.

"Mari please follow me." she nodded timidly she avoided him for a week now it was time. She followed him into a large bathroom. "Why wont you talk to me, was it that horrible?"

"N-no i-i just d-i-e-d-didn't think th-th-that you'd wanna," she breathed. "Repeat a mistake. N-not th-th-"

"Mari it took a year for you to stop stuttering around me i don't wanna go back to that. And don't think you are a mistake, i don't do anything that i'll think is a mistake." he made her look up.

'Really?" she looked hopeful. They started gravitating towards each other. He kissed her cheek.

"Can i keep you?" he whispered as she nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

They walked out so obviously together. As they went back out people were dancing and close together. They joined swaying and grinding. Until jagged got to the platforms that they made a stage off of.

"So hello everybody, i thought i would give you all a treat and sing a song off of the new album. So enjoy this song only you, it's the fourth track."

" _oh girl have you seen my head, i can't go on i don't understand why."_

As people began moving on and dancing adrien grabbed mari they found a nice spot and danced to the couri.

" _Only you can bring me back to life_

 _only you can put me into right tell me when i can breathe again."_

"I'm glad i could talk to you mari, you have been driving me wild and for the past two months you have been all that's on my mind."

Marinette was taken aback, he liked her, he really did. She kissed him ard who cares who saw. He kissed back enthusiastically

" _Say you love me ,too too_

 _Say you love me, too_

 _Say you love me too, toooo"_

"Wanna ditch early?" she pulled on his tie.

"Hell yes! We'll leave and i'll just text my father when we get to my place."

"Lets go i have say bye to jagged id hate to leave without him knowing, and get my cout its under Cheng."

"Marinette found jagged stone talking to Clara. "Well i'm afraid i'm a little too overwhelmed and feeling faint, i'm gonna hed home. Thank you for everything." she hugged the man.

"Of course little muse, and brunch next week right? We'll talk music video designs." he smiled.

She met adrien at the door where they hurriedly ran into a taxi. Adrien left the driver a large tip for dealing with the horny teenagers.

There they were making out on his couch. His shirt this garden was well as his tie. marinette was in his lap grinding into him. His hands explored every inch of her body. Hi lifted her up taking her to his sat her up unzipping her dress. She laid back as he undid her shoes he then kissed up her leg to her lacy boyshorts. He pulled them down, blowing on her clit.

She arched, moaned and put her hand in his perfectly blond hair. He smiled wolfishly and licked her from her opening up. He licked her clit with short repetitive strokes. Her moans making him more confident. He entered a finger into her pumping rythmatical. Adding another

Marinette felt on edge this was amazing. She never in her life imagined him actually doing this to her. She was almost there. She stopped him and pulled him up for a searing kiss.

"I don't wanna finish yet, i want my chance to make you completely insane, Agrest." she nipped on his ear. Then with force he didn't know she had she rolled them over and straddled him.

On his ever so obvious bulge he could feel the heat off her core. She shimmied down taking his pants and boxers down. She played with his hard shaft shifting from long slow strokes to short fast ones. Then she decided her ache was to great she got on top of him and lowered herself onto him.

"Fuck, mari,"his groan was needy. She kissed him as h=she started riding him slowly and sensually, driving them both crazy. As her need grew she rode faster.

"Fuck, im almost done.:" marinette painted. He twitched inside of her almost there as well.

"Come on mari," he moaned breathally. The girl finished hearing her name on his lips.

"Adrien,'she practically screamed. Hearing her finish brought him to the end.

She laid next to him. "Stay with me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bonus ending.**

On monday morning adrien walked down happily for breakfast, he was ready for a new week with his girl by his side. He walked down for breakfast only for his father to put a gossip magazine in front of him. The title being. **YOUNG AGRESTE UNDER HEAT.** A picture of him leaving the bathroom with marinette was blown up as well as one of them looking more than close dancing. Then pictures af mari as well as his own red carpet pictures.

'And what do you have to say for yourself?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm slightly disappointed that they didn't give mari recognition for designing jaggers line, but they at least credited her for her own dress." adrien smirked smugly.

"I'm assuming that the young is Dupain-Cheng is why you left," he mumbled turning around. "Adrien, she's a talented one, I like her."

Adrien was awestruck as he walked out to his office.

 **authors not: thank you for reading and bearing with my dyslexic writeing, now the song i used was only you by the pretty reckless, it is unreleased if you see frankenweenie you are in the right place lots of love people. I enjoyed writing this, its slightly out of my confort zone but i tried.**


End file.
